Of Blades and Wands
by crimsonphoenix13
Summary: Before the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry meets a strange teen on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He is not a wizard so why is he not affected by the muggle repelling charms? And what is this strange device called a beyblade? Crossover, slash.


A/N: The writing in italics is taken from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 19 The Hungarian Horntail, of the Briti

A/N: The writing in italics is taken from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 19 The Hungarian Horntail, of the British version, and it belongs solely to the genius that is JK Rowling.

Warnings: Slash pairing (Male/male – you should know this by now), OOCness

Main Pairing: Harry/Kai

Of Blades and Wands

A Harry Potter/Beyblade Fanfiction Crossover

_By crimsonphoenix_

**Chapter 1 - Meetings Of Fate**

It was the Saturday before the first task, and Harry's nerves were starting to get the better of him. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and _Hermione told Harry that it would do him good to get away from the castle for a bit, and Harry didn't need much persuasion._

"_What about Ron, though?" he said. "Don't you want to go with him?"_

"_Oh…well…" Hermione went slightly pink. "I thought we might meet up with him in the Three Broomsticks…"_

"_No," said Harry flatly. _

"_Oh, Harry, this is so stupid -"_

"_I'll come, but I'm not meeting Ron, and I'm wearing my Invisibility Cloak."_

"_Oh, all right, then…" Hermione snapped, "but I hate talking to you in that Cloak, I never know if I'm looking at you or not."_

_So Harry put on his Invisibility Cloak in the dormitory, went back downstairs, and together he and Hermione set off for Hogsmeade._

_Harry felt wonderfully free under the Cloak; he watched other students walking past them as they entered the village, most of them sporting Support CEDRIC DIGGORY badges, but no horrible remarks came his way for a change, and nobody was quoting that stupid article._

"_People keep looking at me now," said Hermione grumpily, as they came out of Honeydukes Sweetshop later, eating large cream-filled chocolates. "They think I'm talking to myself."_

"_Don't move your lips so much, then."_

"_Come on, please just take off your Cloak for a bit. No one's going to bother you here."_

"_Oh, yeah?" said Harry. "Look behind you."_

_Rita Skeeter and her photographer friend had just emerged from the Three Broomsticks pub. Talking in low voices, they passed right by Hermione without looking at her. Harry backed into the wall of Honeydukes to stop Rita Skeeter hitting him with her crocodile-skin handbag._

_When they were gone, Harry said, "She's staying in the village. I bet she's coming to watch the first task."_

_As he said it, his stomach flooded with a wave of molten panic. He didn't mention this; he and Hermione hadn't discussed what was coming in the first task much; he had the feeling she didn't want to think about it._

"_She's gone," said Hermione, looking right through Harry towards the end of the High Street. "Why don't we go and have a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. It's a bit cold, isn't it? You don't have to talk to Ron!" she added irritably, correctly interpreting his silence. _

_The Three Broomsticks was packed, mainly with Hogwarts students enjoying their free afternoon, but also a variety of magical people Harry rarely saw anywhere else. Harry supposed that as Hogsmeade was the only all-wizard village in Britain, it was a bit of a haven for creatures like hags, who were not as adept as wizards at disguising themselves._

_It was very hard to move through crowds in the Invisibility Cloak, in case you accidentally trod on someone, which tended to lead to awkward questions. Harry edged slowly towards a spare table in the corner while Hermione went to buy drinks. On his way through the pub, Harry spotted Ron, who was sitting with Fred, George and Lee Jordan. Resisting the urge to give Ron a good hard poke in the back of the head, he finally reached the table and sat down at it. _

_Hermione joined him a moment later and slipped him a Butterbeer under his Cloak._

"_I look such an idiot, sitting here on my own," she muttered. "Lucky I brought something to do."_

_And she pulled out a notebook in which she had been keeping a record of S.P.E.W. members. Harry saw his and Ron's names at the top of the very short list. It seemed a very long time ago that they had sat making up those predictions together, and Hermione had turned up and appointed them secretary and treasurer._

"_You know, maybe I should try and get some of the villagers involved in S.P.E.W.," Hermione said thoughtfully, looking around the pub. _

"_Yeah, right," said Harry. He took a swig of Butterbeer under his Cloak. "Hermione, when are you going to give up on this S.P.E.W. stuff?"_

"_When house-elves have decent wages and working conditions!" she hissed back. "You know, I'm starting to think it's time for more direct action. I wonder how you get into the school kitchens?"_

"_No idea, ask Fred and George," said Harry._

_Hermione lapsed into thoughtful silence, while Harry drank his Butterbeer, watching the people in the pub. All of them looked cheerful and relaxed_, while he was tense, and very alone. He had the sudden need to be on his own, to think, but he wouldn't leave Hermione just yet.

_Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott were swapping Chocolate Frog cards at a nearby table, both of them sporting Support CEDRIC DIGGORY badges on their cloaks. Right over by the door he saw Cho and a large group of her Ravenclaw friends. She wasn't wearing a CEDRIC badge, though…this cheered Harry up very slightly…_

_What wouldn't he have given to be one of these people, sitting around laughing and talking, with nothing to worry about but homework? He imagined how it would have felt to be here if his name hadn't come out of the Goblet of Fire. He wouldn't be wearing the Invisibility Cloak, for one thing. Ron would be sitting with him. The three of them would probably be happily imagining what deadly dangerous task the school champions would be facing on Tuesday. He'd have been really looking forward to it, watching them do whatever it was…cheering on Cedric with everyone else, safe in a seat at the back of the stands…_

_He wondered how the other champions were feeling. Every time he had seen Cedric lately, he had been surrounded by admirers, and looking nervous but excited. Harry glimpsed Fleur Delacour from time to time in the corridors; she looked exactly as she always did, haughty and unruffled. And Krum just sat in the library, poring over books._

_Harry thought of Sirius, and the tight, tense knot in his chest seemed to ease slightly. He would be speaking to him in just over twelve hour, for tonight was the night they were meeting at the common-room fire - assuming nothing went wrong, as everything else had done lately…_

"_Look, it's Hagrid!" said Hermione._

_The back of Hagrid's enormous shaggy head - he had mercifully abandoned his bunches - emerged over the crowd. Harry wondered why he hadn't spotted him at once, as Hagrid was so large, but standing up carefully, he saw that Hagrid had been leaning low, talking to Professor Moody. Hagrid had his usual enormous tankard in front of him, but Moody was drinking from his hip-flask. Madam Rosmerta, the pretty landlady, didn't seem to think much of this; she was looking askance at Moody as she collected glasses from tables around them. Perhaps she thought it was an insult to her mulled mead, but Harry knew better. Moody had told them all during their last Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson that he preferred to prepare his own food and drink at all times, as it was so easy for Dark wizards to poison an unattended cup. _

_As Harry watched, he saw Hagrid and Moody get up to leave. He waved, then remembered that Hagrid couldn't see him. Moody, however, paused, his magical eye on the corner where Harry was standing. He tapped Hagrid in the small of the back (being unable to reach his shoulder), muttered something to him, and then the pair of them made their way back across the pub towards Harry and Hermione's table._

"_All right, Hermione?" said Hagrid loudly._

"_Hello," said Hermione, smiling back._

_Moody limped around the table and bent down; Harry thought he was reading the S.P.E.W. notebook, until he muttered, "Nice Cloak, Potter."_

_Harry stared at him in amazement. The large chunk missing from Moody's nose was particularly obvious at a few inches' distance. Moody grinned. _

"_Can your eye - I mean, can you -?"_

"_Yeah, it can see through Invisibility Cloaks," Moody said quietly. "And it's come in useful at times, I can tell you."_

_Hagrid was beaming down at Harry, too. Harry knew Hagrid couldn't see him, but Moody had obviously told Hagrid he was there._

_Hagrid now bent down on the pretext of reading the S.P.E.W. notebook as well, and said in a whisper so low that only Harry could hear it, "Harry, meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin. Wear that Cloak."_

_Straightening up, Hagrid said loudly, "Nice ter see yeh, Hermione," winked, and departed. Moody followed him._

"_Why does he want me to meet him at midnight?" Harry said, very surprised. _

"_Does he?" said Hermione, looking startled. "I wonder what he's up to? I don't know whether you should go, Harry…" She looked nervously around, and hissed, "It might make you late for Sirius."_

_It was true that going down to Hagrid's at midnight would mean cutting his meeting with Sirius very fine indeed: Hermione suggested sending Hedwig down to Hagrid's to tell him he couldn't go - always assuming she would consent to take the note, of course - Harry, however, thought it better just to be quick at whatever Hagrid wanted him for. He was very curious to know what this might be; Hagrid had never asked Harry to visit him so late at night. _

As Harry finished his Butterbeer, he noticed Hermione glancing covertly at the table where Ron was sitting. He sighed.

"Go join him." Harry said, Hermione looked up startled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione stated, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. Harry placed an invisible hand over hers on the table.

"I need some time on my own, to think, so I'm gonna take a walk. Go join him and I'll see you back up at the castle later." Harry stood up and made his way carefully out of the Three Broomsticks, trying not to step on or knock anyone.

Once outside in the fresh air, he took a deep breath and started his invisible way towards the outskirts of the village, past the shops and then the residential area. He reached a stile, which he quickly clambered over , before heading up the gentle rocky slope beyond.

Harry was hardly out of breath when he reached the top, and he stared out over the Scottish countryside. There were forests and some heath, but what caught his attention was on one of the hills similar to the one he was on nearby. A figure stood outlined by the afternoon sun, and Harry was inexplicably drawn towards them.

After removing his Invisibility Cloak, the gryffindor made his way over the rough terrain, and stopped just a few metres short of the other person. It was a teenage boy, of a similar age to Harry, with spiky dual-coloured hair, the top half was light blue, but the rest was a dark blue. He wore baggy blue cargo trousers and a black tank top, with a long white scarf that fluttered behind him. He had red arm protectors with large grey spikes on the limbs crossed over his chest, and heavy black and red combat boots.

As Harry took another step forward, the boy turned towards him, and Harry's breath caught in his throat. The boy was beautiful, Harry thought dazedly. His skin was pale, and was accented by two blue triangles on each cheek, but what caught the most attention was the eyes. They were a dark red, like the colour of rich wine and Harry felt like he was drowning in them. The boy blinked and Harry came back to himself.

"Hi." Harry smiled sheepishly, "I saw you when I was over there and thought I'd come over, don't really know why though." The boy nodded. "My name is Harry, Harry Potter." The gryffindor waited for the fallback of his famous name, but none came. He looked up and saw no recognition in the crimson eyes. The head turned to stare outwards again.

"Kai Hiwatari." The boy's eyes flicked over to Harry for a second, then Harry saw the shoulders relax slightly.

"So, Kai, what are you doing up here?" Harry questioned, as he sat himself down on one of the large rocks. Kai looked at him, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Training." He said flatly. _Hmm, a guy of few words _Harry thought.

"What for?" Harry asked curiously.

"The Beyblade World Championships." Harry heard a slight hint of pride in Kai's tone, but his confusion distracted him.

"Um, beyblade? What's beyblade?" Kai raised an eyebrow at this and he looked at Harry incredulously. Seeing Harry's blatant confusion, Kai turned to him completely. His hand went inside his pocket and pulled out something small, round and dark blue. Kai held it out towards Harry and he saw it was a small spinning top, with a picture of a phoenix in the centre.

"This is a beyblade, and we use them to battle in tournaments. I'm the captain of the Japanese team, the Bladebreakers, and this is Dranzer." He indicated the blade in his hand. Harry reached out towards it, feeling a strong power in the small toy. He looked to Kai for permission before picking the blade up gently.

"This has great power, I can feel it." He stated simply, staring at the phoenix. "You're from Japan? What are you doing here? How do you use a beyblade?" The questions started pouring out and Harry saw a smirk form on Kai's face, although there was a spark of confusion in his eyes.

"I'm half Russian, half Japanese, but I lived in Japan. I'm here on my way to the Beyblade World Championships being held in Russia. Would you like a demonstration?" Harry took a while to sort this information before nodding, a wide smile on his face.

Kai reached into a pouch on the back of his trousers and pulled out some sort of device and a long piece of plastic.

"This is the launcher, and the ripcord." Kai clarified, as he put the pieces together. He held the assembly out in front of him. "Let it rip!" He pulled the ripcord and sent Dranzer spinning to the ground. It landed perfectly, and moved off, dodging all of the smaller rocks and going straight up a larger one, creating a large gash in the side. "Dranzer, now." Kai called, and the blade shot into the air, before slamming down in a ball of flames and splitting the entire boulder in two. Dranzer was still spinning when the dust settled and Kai called the blade back, causing it to fly back into his hand. Harry was in shock.

"Amazing," the brunet breathed. "I felt that it had great power, but, wow…" He turned to Kai. "Can I have a go?" When he saw the bluenet hesitate, Harry was quick to reassure him. "I won't do anything bad. In fact, I'll even give you something precious of mine to keep safe while I have Dranzer." Kai seemed to think it over before nodding., and Harry pulled out his wand.

"What's that?" Kai pointed at the piece of Holly.

"My wand." Harry said slowly, as if to a child, but when Kai still looked both confused and sceptical, the gryffindor decided to change tact. "If you're not a wizard, then why are you in an unplottable area that is guarded by muggle-repelling charms?" Kai's eyebrows furrowed in an even deeper state of confusion. Harry sighed. "Magic is real, I'm a wizard, anyone who is not a wizard shouldn't be in the area, and this is my magic wand." He held the wand out to Kai once more and watched as the teen took it from him.

"Whoa." Kai breathed. The wand had let out red and green sparks as he had closed his hand around it.

"That's interesting." Harry said dazedly, and took the beyblade and launcher Kai handed him after the wand was put in one of his pockets. The brunet mimicked the stance Kai had taken before and pulled the ripcord, letting the blade fly.

It spun rapidly towards a rock, the top glowing red as it jumped into the air to land perfectly on the summit, it was stationary for a while before returning to Harry's hand.

"That was interesting too." Harry stated, and looked to Kai, whose eyes had widened slightly. "What?"

"No one has ever been able to use Dranzer like that other than me." Kai explained.

"Oh. How did it move like that anyway?" Harry said, a look of awe warring with confusion on his features, as he looked over the beyblade lying in his hand.

Kai moved closer, looking over Harry's shoulder as he was slightly taller, and pointed to the phoenix picture in the centre.

"That is a bit beast, a sacred phoenix spirit named Dranzer sealed inside the bit. It gives the blade power and helps to improve the agility and speed, as well as special tricks. But you can gain the moves with lots of practice and hard work."

"Wow." Harry stared at the blade, thinking about it in a whole new light. "Is this the only one with a spirit?"

"No." Kai turned to look over the hills once more. "My three team-mates, as well as the members of teams around the world also have them in their blades. The last member of our team, Kenny, his spirit is within his computer." Harry mouth was slightly open in shock.

"That is so cool." Harry stated. "How come I've never heard of anything like that?"

"Probably the same reason you had no idea what a beyblade was." The blader replied dryly. Harry chuckled sheepishly.

"Probably." The raven passed the blade back, and the bluenet returned the wand.

"Can I see some magic?" Kai asked after a while of staring at the scenery in silence.

"Oh, sure, we should still be in the right area, although I still don't understand how you got here, maybe you have some recessive wizarding blood, could be what helps you so much with the sacred spirit Dranzer, ah, a sacred spirit would be so helpful, wish I had one, but then…" Harry started mumbling to himself. Kai, having got slightly impatient, nudged him gently on the arm, bringing him out of his self ranting. "Huh?"

"The magic?"

"Oh right, right." The brunet wizard thought for a second, before holding out his wand, summoning an extremely happy memory, and cast:

_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

As expected, the silver stag burst from the tip of his wand. It looked around quickly before coming to stand by it's conjurer. Harry reached up a hand but, just like the times before, the spell dissipated just as contact was about to be made.

A sigh broke it's way free as the raven lowered his hand and looked over at his companion, then promptly burst into giggles. Kai's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were impossibly wide, in other words, he looked ridiculous.

As soon as he heard the laughter, the slate-haired teen's stoic mask returned, although it looked slightly to Harry as if he was pouting.

Harry looked out over the horizon and saw that the day had grown progressively darker.

"I should be getting back to school, it's getting late." Kai grunted in agreement, but neither moved. Harry could feel a connection to the bluenet deep inside of him, and was loath to leave since he had never felt anything like it before.

A low hoot distracted the wizard and he looked up to see Hedwig swooping down towards him with a piece of parchment clutched in her beak. Kai looked over interestedly as the snowy owl perched on her master's shoulder.

"Hey girl, what have you got for me?" The brunet stroked the soft feathers on her head before taking the note. Hedwig cooed softly and rubbed herself affectionately against the side of Harry's head. The note consisted of two lines written in Hermione's tiny and neat hand:

_Harry James Potter - where are you?_

_Get back here now! - Hermione._

"I should definitely be getting back." The blader nodded, still staring at the owl. "Oh! This is Hedwig, my owl, she carries post for me. Hedwig, this is Kai." Bright amber eyes turned to study the bluenet before she hooted joyfully and nuzzled Harry once more. "She likes you." Harry explained to Kai, who reached a hand out cautiously towards Hedwig.

The snowy owl moved her head into his hand, allowing him to stroke her for a while, as a small smile graced his face. Soon though, she cooed, ruffling her feathers, nipped both her master's ear and Kai's finger, and flew off into the darkening sky. The two teenagers both watched her until she was out of sight before turning to each other. Kai's eyes, that to start were ice cold, now held a warmth to them that made Harry smile, knowing now that the other could also feel the connection between them.

"Can I write to you?" Harry asked shyly, "while you're in Russia?" Kai smirked at the younger teen and nodded.

"Sure, with your owl, right?"

"Yeah." Harry did not know what possessed him the next moment, but suddenly he had wrapped his arms around Kai's larger form in a hug. The blader, surprised at first, soon relented and slowly moved his arms to hold the green-eyed wizard.

Harry looked up at this and emerald met crimson. Kai moved his head lower, caught as he was in the brunet's eyes, while the wizard lifted up on his toes, and their lips met. The kiss was soft and slow, both teens getting used to something completely new. They pulled apart simultaneously, but stayed in each others arms. Harry slowly moved away from the other teen and Kai's arms loosened around him.

"Will I see you again?" Harry whispered, as the bluenet's arms fell. A hand rose and settled itself on the brunets cheek.

"Definitely, but it might be a while." Kai's thumb stroked across soft skin.

"I don't mind the wait." Harry's eyes closed at the caress.

"Until then, Harry Potter." Lips moved across Harry's and then he was gone.

Opening his eyes, the brunet watched the blader go before hurrying away back to the castle, a large smile on his face that no-one could see, covered as it was by the Invisibility Cloak.

Harry met Hermione in the Gryffindor common room after stowing the Cloak away safely in his trunk. The smile was still there, but the ever-present atmosphere from the Triwizard tournament permeating the castle had it greatly subdued, and was reminding Harry of what was to come with every step he took.

"Where did you go?" Hermione was quick to start Harry's interrogation, but was put off when all she received for her questions were a soft smile and a repeated answer. She huffed.

"'Mione, I just went for a walk, honestly." He reassured her, staring at her with puppy-dog eyes, and she unfolded her arms and sighed.

"Okay, I believe you. So, what are you going to do about Hagrid?"

"Hagrid?" Harry looked at her blankly for a while until it clicked. "Oh, Hagrid! I haven't changed my mind, I'm still gonna go down and see him, I'll just have to hurry back so I can be in time for Sirius."

Harry pretended to go to bed early, but at half past eleven he sneaked back into the common room, covered once more in his Invisibility Cloak. He stopped at the portrait hole and waited patiently, until Hermione opened the entrance from the outside as they had planned.

Under the Invisibility Cloak and the cover of darkness, Harry stole his way out of Gryffindor tower. Sneaking silently through the deserted castle, he found himself by the front doors sooner than he had expected, and eased one open so he could slip through.

He picked his path through the grounds to Hagrid's hut, sticking to a careful but steady pace, so as not to lose his means of invisibility due to a clumsy accident.

Harry knocked three times on the wooden door when he reached the hut and waited impatiently for Hagrid to answer. When the door finally opened, instead of letting Harry in, Hagrid came out, whispering to the air around him:

"Harry? Follow me, it's this way."

Harry followed Hagrid's large form, watching as it was joined by the similarly sized Madame Maxime, before heading around the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The noise of the two's footsteps was enough to swallow any sound Harry was making so he moved faster, keeping a distance of only a couple of metres between them. It was over ten minutes later when Hagrid spoke.

"Wait till yer see ... 'mazin' it is." Harry could tell that Hagrid had a smile near a mile wide at the moment. "It's just 'round these trees."

The couple in front of Harry disappeared from view as well as hearing as they went around the trees Hagrid had mentioned. He hurried to follow and nearly ran into their stationary forms. Due to their size, Harry could not see what they were looking at, so he edged past Hagrid. As he did so, a blast of noise hit him: roars, men shouting, spell collisions. Due to the confusion in his ears, it took a while for Harry's other senses to sort themselves out and let Harry realise what he was seeing in front of him.

His mouth dropped open, and if he had not been in shock he would have been glad that the Invisibility Cloak stopped people from seeing his reaction.

There in front of him, each surrounded by a group of eight or more wizards, were four huge, scaly, fire-breathing dragons.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my new story and continue to read when I update.


End file.
